


'Cause I'm Yours

by CrowleysBabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Begging, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, F/M, Handcuffs, Jealous Dean Winchester, Spanking, Submission, Vaginal Fingering, dom!Dean, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleysBabe/pseuds/CrowleysBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is jealous and Y/N doesn't take her eyes off Cas' butt. How Dean is going to punish her for being a bad slut?</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause I'm Yours

I was almost sleeping when I hear the Impala coming. I try fix my messed hair and look - even a little bit - good. Dean has a key so he just open the door and come in with Sam. I say "Hello" to both. But there was this diferent dude. Dean tells me that his name is Castiel.  
"Oh, that's Cas!", I yelled out. Geez, Cas was so hot. Inocent and... Wow, that ass! I wanted slap that pretty butt.  
"Y/N?", Dean calls and I meet his eyes. He realised that I was looking at Cas' butt. Shit! I was in trouble. "Can Cas stay here for the night? He'll leave tomorrow morning"  
"Of course", I answer "Welcome to my house, Cas". Trying look less nervous as possible.  
Sam and Cas leave 'cause Sam wanted sleep. Cas need a place to stay and only that. Dean stay with me in the living room and we wait until we know that Sam's alredy sleeping. Dean keep his arm around my waist but doesn't say anything. Doesn't matter. I know him. I know that he's pissed 'cause I didn't took my eyes off Cas' butt. I'm screw! I'm sure that he's gonna give me a spank for a whole life.  
When he knows for sure that Sam's alredy sleeping he gets up. Before I could say something he pulls me up holding my arm tight and drag me up stairs to my bedroom. His nails digging in my arm.  
When we get in my bedroom Dean lock the door and let go of my arm. He stays between me and the door.  
"Dean...", I start  
"Sit down", he orders "We need to talk"  
I sit in the edge of the bed and he does the same. Oh, tonight he's going to make beg for mercy. I'm so screw.  
"You know why you're here, slut?", he ask me. Holding my chin and making me look at him  
"Yes, Sir", I answer.  
"Why?", he wants make talk.  
"Because I made you angry.", I say. He shoot me a look "I made you angry 'cause I was looking at Cas' butt"  
"That's right", he says "And why shouldn't you look at another man's butt?"  
"Because I'm yours", I answer. My cheeks burning for shame  
"You're my what?", he pushes my obdience. That's annoying and hot at the same time.  
"I'm your slut", I tells him what he wants to hear.  
"That's right", he put his lips in my ear and purr: "Now, I'm gonna punish you. 'Cause you're a bad girl"  
"Please, don't hit me", I ask. My voice so low that is almost a whisper "I-I'm so sorry"  
"You know that I'm gonna punish just like you need to be punished", he says  
"Please... Don't", I beg. He likes when I beg. I'll try to be good for him. "Please... Please. I..."  
"No!", Dean tells me in a firm tone and put me across his knees. He slides my jeans and panties down my legs leaving my ass exposed and naked. And then his hand goes down my ass. I lock my jaw to not scream. His other hand holding the back of my neck - pressing me against the bed. He slap my ass multiple times until I can't even think about sit down.  
He let me go and take off my t-shirt and then my bra. I'm totally naked.  
Dean take off his own clothes until he's naked. He makes me be on my knees and put his cock in my lips. I suck it inside of my mouth and give him a blow job. His hands in my hair while I suck him. He moans. His cock goes deep in my throat but I keep doing my job until he came in my mouth. I swallow the semen and he take his cock out of my mouth.  
"That was awsome", he tells me. His long fingers going through my hair. "Now, stay."  
I do what he tells me and wait. I can hear his steps behind me when he walks away and when he get back. He cover my eyes with a blindfold and yanks me up by my arm and put me in the bed on my back. He handcuffs my hands around the bedpost and star to fuck me with his fingers.  
"You can't came. Wait for your permission", he orders. "Tonight you're my little slut". I nod. I just nod. He puts two fingers in my pussy and do small circles around my clit. I moan when adds the third finger. He keep doing this for a while. Then he stops and start to put his cock in my pussy this time.  
He's teasing me. First fucking me with his fingers and now his cock. I need to came. But I need permission.  
"Sir... I need to came!", I yelled out  
"I'm thinking: I could let you like this. All wet for me. And never let you came", he tels me. I shouldn't bite it. But I do.  
"Please, Sir! Please, let come", I beg.  
"Do you want came?", he tests me with his cock going slowly getting in my pussy  
"YES! I do! Please...", I can't even beg. I need came. Now, he has his mouth in my breasts. And he's putting his fingers between my ass cheeks and finding my hole. He's fucking my pussy with his cock and my hole with his fingers.  
"Come, slut!", he whispers in my ear. And I do what he tells me.  
After a while laying side by side, Dean release my hands and take off the blindfold. He ask me to stay on my stomach and I - of course - do what he asks me. I feel a big, thick and long silicon cock getting in my hole. I wasn't expecting that but I try no to move. He locks a chastity belt in me keeping that fake cock inside of my hole. It's not that bad until he makes sit. Oh, when he put me sitting on my ass I see the problem. My hurt ass by the spanking and the fake cock going so deep in me is a torture. A good torture.  
"We're going to sleep and then travel to Mississipi", he tells me "You're coming with me, Sam and Cas. And you're gonna wear that until we get there. Are we clear?"  
"Yes, Sir", I answer. But something tells me that trip will be the best torture ever.  
"When we get there, you'll be a good slut and not you're not gonna bitch about it. You'll sit on that pretty and red ass all the time", he tells me how I have to act there. One of his hands holding my hair and making me look at him in the eyes. His other hand in my thigts, forcing me stay sitting. "After we get there I'm gonna fuck you again."  
I nod and he smiles.  
"Now, be a good slut and don't look at nobody's butt", he orders. Laying down by my side  
"Yes, Sir", I answer.  
Dean pull me close to him. I fit in him perfectly. His arms around my waist and his chin above my head. My back in his stomach and his hands holding mines in a sweet way. Is so good sleep like this. Doesn't matter if my ass is hurting or if I have a fake cock fucking me inside of a chastity belt, when I'm in Dean's arms I feel good. 'Cause I'm his. No one elses.  
END!


End file.
